


Sunrise

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: The sun rises over Denerim and Deece watches it.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac, Female Aeducan/Gorim Saelac/OFC
Series: OC-tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'sunrise'.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Gorim asked around a yawn.

Deece smiled and leaned back into him when he slipped his arms around her waist. "Watching the sun come up."

"Didn't you get enough of that while you traveled around Ferelden, recruiting allies?" Birte asked, leaning against Deece's side.

Gorim shifted so he could slip an arm around his wife's waist. "Neither of us saw a sunrise until we were exiled from Orzammar."

"Exactly." Deece kissed Birte's cheek. "And it wasn't a happy moment for me. It was beautiful, but I didn't have anyone to share it with."

Birte kissed Deece's cheek, and then twisted to kiss Gorim's. "Not even the Grey Wardens?"

"If I remember correctly, they were all humans or elves, so they'd have seen their share of sunrises already." Gorim tightened his arms around them. "Probably slept through it."

Deece nodded, resting one hand over Gorim's on her waist and finding Birte's with the other. "Exactly. I saw it shining in the sky when we first emerged from the Deep Roads, but watching it peek over the edge of the world, and then slowly emerge to reveal its full glory... Oh, I wished you were beside me for it, Gorim."

"He's beside you now," Birte reminded her quietly, squeezing Deece's hand gently.

Gorim nodded as Deece turned to face them. "For as long as you want me there, my lady."

"Forever," she answered simply, cupping his cheek to draw him into a soft, sweet kiss.

When they drew apart, Deece saw only fondness on Birte's face, not worry or jealousy. Smiling, she tugged Birte close for her own kiss, tender and shy. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ , Birte," Gorim gently interjected, kissing Birte before she could respond.

Deece watched them with a fond smile. Truly, she hadn't intended to become their lover when she visited Gorim after the Battle of Denerim. She'd only wanted to visit him again and meet his wife, see for herself that they were happy together. Somehow, that had turned into this and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> My usual solution to 'love triangles' applies here: both. I've thought about this idea a lot and wrote out a summary of how it comes about, but that didn't belong here. I don't know if I'll actually write it, but I may at least type up the summary.


End file.
